Valentina Glinka Estes
Valentina Glinka Estes is the secondary antagonist of the Japanese light novel Madan no Ou to Vanadis or The Lord Marksman and Vanadis, and one of the seven titular Vanadis, or War Maidens of Zchted, seven girls chosen by magic weapons or Viralt, who rule the seven territories of the Kingdom of Zchted. History Valentina was born to the poor noble house of Estes in the territory of Osterode who were rumored to be distantly related to the royal family, but had little influence. She was later chosen as the Vanadis of the region, but her station did not improve, as Osterode was the poorest region in the kingdom. As a child, Valentina had read about Zypheria, an ancient queen of Asvarre, and became determined to take the throne of Zchted by any means necessary. It is implied she may have been involved in the death of Prince Ruslan of Zchted, and was definitely responsible for the downfall of House Abt, who suspected her. Plot Role in a Feud Between Ilda and Eugene Valentina also definitely used to the chaos surrounding Ruslan's death in an attempt to turn rival claimants to the throne against each other. To this end, Valentina covertly sent poisoned vodka to one of the two primary contenders for heir to the throne, Ilda Kurtis, Duke of Bydgauche. Ilda blame the assassination attempt on the first in line the throne, Eugene Shevarin, Duke of Pardu, and attacked Pardu, only for his attack to be held off by the forces of Vanadis Eleonora Viltaria and Elizavetta Fomina, as well as Tigrevurmud Vorn, at that point suffering from amnesia, being known as Urz. After Kurtis' defeat, she understood the threat the other Vanadis posed to her, and plotted to turn them against each other. At the same time, she hosted exiled Brunish noble Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon, wanted in his own country for his attempted rebellion. It is likely the Ganelon and Valentina may plot together in the future. Rise of the Void Vanadis Valentina gained more forces after the death of Orgelt Kazakov, Earl of Polus, at the Battle of Birche Lake, causing the Earl's former allies to side with her. Role in Brune As of the latest novel, Valentina intends to create further conflict in Brune, in order to weaken the alliance between Brune and many of Zchted's Vanadis fostered by Tigre. In order to achieve this, she has attempted to foster rumors of Tigre's (who has recovered from his amnesia and regained his original identity at this point) disloyalty. Powers and abilities *'Umbrakinesis': As a void Vanadis, Valentina's powers are based on void and shadows. She can even open a portal that allows her to go anywhere as she pleased. *'Stealth': Valentina is very skilled in hiding her presence in the enemy's camp without detected by anyone, and not even her fellow Vanadis are able to detect her. *'Teleportation': Valentina can teleport almost anywhere at anytime as she pleased. Unlike Sofy's counterpart however, Valentina's teleportation can passed through even the sturdiest walls by opening a void portal, where even the air is cut by her Viralt. Strangely enough, Valentina is also the only Vanadis did not strain much stamina every time she used them (she lied about her poor health condition). Weapons and Equipment *'Ezendeis'-Void/Darkness type and Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) which appeared to be Valentina's primary weapon, which shaped as the Grim Reaper like Scythe. She often uses Ezendeis to create a portal by slicing through an air and using teleportation to go anywhere she pleased. *'Flammable Flower': Valentina's secondary weapon after Ezendeis. Rubbing the flowers on her dress can easily ignite fire, she can uses it to cause chaos into the enemy camp. Trivia *Valentina Glinka Estes has many similarities to Kurumi Tokisaki, including her manipulative, deceptive, and seductive personality, as well as her shadow-based powers. She even has a similar trademark "ara ara" laugh. Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Female Category:Strategic Category:Trickster Category:Femme Fatale Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurper Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Mongers